


home is when i'm alone with you

by bluebirdsonourshoulders



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirdsonourshoulders/pseuds/bluebirdsonourshoulders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he’s honest, the whole idea of getting married has always seemed utterly dumb to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is when i'm alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> just sort of my take on ian/mickey getting married. thank you for reading!

If he’s honest, the whole idea of getting married has always seemed utterly dumb to him.

Maybe it sounds all romantic and what not in the movies, but really, as he has once said, it’s just a stupid piece of paper, right? It doesn’t mean shit. It doesn’t mean that things will be forever great or that the other person will never screw you over. It doesn’t mean things will turn into a fucking fairytale.

As far as Mickey has always been concerned, being married only means being legally bound to someone and he has never been able to see how that’s a good thing.

He’s never had the finest examples of married couples as he was growing up either.

So yeah; after he divorced Svetlana, marriage was never really on his mind anymore.

Until Kevin and Veronica threw an anniversary party and Ian blabbered on about it for three days straight. And okay, he supposes that Kev and V aren’t doing so bad as a married couple, but they’re probably the exception to the rule.

“I think it’s nice, you know.” Ian says one evening over dinner (or well, pizza on the couch). And yes, he knows. He’s been saying it for days. “Like, not the whole romantic side of it, though I suppose that’s pretty nice too.” He shrugs. Mickey just looks at him with a raised eyebrow, waits until he continues. “I mean, you make this commitment and you’re willing to take care of one another and it’s real, you know?”

He usually keeps mum about these kind of things; doesn’t usually want to discuss marriage with Ian because he’s not all that fond of the memories coming along with the topic. He takes the bait this time, though,

“How does a piece of paper make that fucking real?” He asks around a bite of pizza and watches Ian’s eyebrows rise. He’s really not used to Mickey taking part in this conversation.

Ian ponders for a moment, “Say, something happens to Kev, or V, doesn’t matter, being married just gives you certain benefits. Like, you’re legally designated to be the other person’s significant other. You have rights.”

“Rights for what?”

“I don’t know, to make decisions, stuff like that. You marry someone, you’re practically saying, hey I love you and I trust you to take care of me when I can’t and I think that’s nice.” Ian shrugs again and takes another bite of his pizza; pretends that he doesn’t hear Mickey mumble that that’s pretty nice indeed, but can’t help the smile on his face when he hears the words.

.

.

.

Two weeks later, Ian is getting ready for work and Mickey is standing in the doorway of their bedroom watching him. He’s still sleepy and the coffee he’s holding in his hand isn’t doing much to wake him up. Ian, on the other hand, is his usual energetic self, going on and on about work and his dumb coworkers that he sort of likes anyway.

To be honest, Mickey’s not even registering half of it.

“Hey chatterbox,” He speaks up after a while, catching Ian’s attention and making him smile as he comes to stand in front of him. He curls his fingers around Ian’s belt loops and bites his lip for a moment before looking up at his boyfriend, “Do you want to get married?”

Ian’s jaw drops and Mickey would laugh if, well, if he wasn’t so damn nervous.

“Are you seriously proposing?” The redhead asks confused, but a grin spreads over his face already anyway.

Mickey rolls his eyes, “I’m not _proposing_.” The word sounds so goddamn stupid, that’s not what he’s doing. “I’m not gonna get down on one knee, I don’t have a fucking ring. I’m just wondering if you want to get married. ‘Cause, you know, I suppose it’d be kinda nice.” He says, thinking back to what Ian had said about it two weeks prior.

“It would.” Ian muses.

“So what, you want to?”

He lets out a bubble of laughter, leans closer and says, “Of course I want to, you idiot.” He presses his lips to Mickey’s, hands travelling to Mickey’s neck, while the other man’s hands grip onto his waist. Ian’s grinning dumbly at him when they break apart, but then goes back to getting ready and Mickey loves him for not making a big deal out of it.

When he’s ready, he kisses Mickey goodbye. He’s almost out of the door when he throws a smile over his shoulder,

“See you later, fiancé.”

He rolls his eyes at the redhead, “Yeah, whatever.” 

He’s grinning pretty dumbly as well though.

.

.

.

They really don’t make a big deal out of it.

Another two weeks after they decided to get married, they drag Mandy, Fiona and Lip with them to city hall and that’s that. They sign the papers, kiss each other, smile against each other’s lips and that’s enough.

It’s more than enough, if you ask both of them.

Of course, knowing the Gallaghers and Milkoviches, they end up at the Alibi and it’s the sort of wedding reception Mickey can actually live with. Ian hasn’t been able to stop smiling ever since they entered city hall earlier in the day and it’s so fucking infectious, Mickey finds himself smiling back almost constantly.

When they stumble through their apartment door late, late into the night, Ian’s giggling like a little girl; looks fucking wasted, even though he’s barely drunk anything because of his meds.

“You look shitfaced, man.” Mickey laughs, shrugging of his coat.

Ian laughs as well, “I’m drunk on love.” He says, almost completely serious.

Mickey can’t believe he actually married this kid.

When they reach their bedroom, they flop down onto their bed immediately; both so fucking tired. He’s not gonna let them fall asleep just yet, though.

“Okay, so don’t make a big deal out of it, ‘cause it’s not, but…” He trails off and Ian looks up at him, his eyes curious. He’s still on the verge of giggling, but he senses this is sort of serious so he simply nods. Mickey fishes something out of his pocket and Ian has to blink a few times to actually believe what he’s seeing. “So, we kept this whole thing pretty basic, but yeah, I suppose this really is part of it. I just didn’t want to make it into this whole thing with everyone looking at us.”

He holds the two rings between his thumb and index finger and Ian just smiles and takes one of them between his own fingers.

It’s sort of perfect; just them in the home they share, and neither one of them can really imagine them having done this any other way.


End file.
